Remind
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de amar con la suficiente intensidad como para que esos sentimientos perduren a través del tiempo? / GiyuuShino.


**¡Muy buenas a todos! Y bienvenidos sean a este nuevo proyecto que estoy subiendo por el mero impulso y de forma irresponsable (porque ni tengo preparado un mísero capítulo 2). **

**No tenía planeado subir un nuevo fic capitular teniendo en proceso "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_", pero me picó la idea, me asomé a contemplar el mar infinito de la inspiración, y me dije: "¿Debería mandarme desde ya con otro fic, o mejor me atengo a ser una persona responsable que termina primero lo que ya tiene en curso por una vez en la vida?".**

**Con esta duda en mente, hablé con Ozora del tema y, como toda buena amiga, _me empujó_ al mar profundo de la inspiración. Así que aquí me tienen, zarpando sin rumbo con un nuevo fic que no sé si nos llevará a algún puerto o si se hundirá en el camino, pero al menos lleva certificado el sello de calidad de Ozora, que me hizo el favor de darle una leída previa para prevenir que zarpara sin salvavidas XD**

**Como advertencia inicial, debo decir que este fic contiene en el primer capítulo un spoiler de una escena significativa del manga, así que quienes no lo han leído, quedan avisados. De igual modo, para este primer capítulo me basé en un par de doujins que andan circulando por internet, así que si ya los vieron, seguramente podrán reconocer con facilidad de dónde tomé la idea.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar por ahora, así que los dejo para que disfruten la lectura.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la desalmada e insensible Koyoharu Gotouge que es peor que Isayama(?).**_

* * *

**Recuerdos estancados**

A diferencia de sus compañeros, ella nunca se destacó por su fortaleza física. Su incapacidad para decapitar a los demonios le obligó a buscar medios alternativos para exterminarlos; sus carencias no eran excusa para no intentarlo. Llegó a sentirse orgullosa al desarrollar un método innovador que le permitiese alcanzar sus objetivos con veneno, y no tardó en ser reconocida como una prodigio gracias a esto.

Shinobu, no obstante, observó colapsar con sus propios ojos todos los logros que había cosechado a base de trabajo duro y arduas investigaciones… No había veneno capaz de matar al enemigo que continuaba irguiéndose victorioso ante ella, y no pudo hacer más que inyectar cada gramo de ira en la profunda estocada que le atravesó el cuerpo a la Luna Superior dos.

Era tan frustrante…

Se sintió caer al vacío como en cámara lenta cuando la hoja frágil y delgada de su espada se zafó del cuerpo de Douma.

Eso no lo iba a matar… nada de lo que pudiese intentar _en vida_, podría hacerlo caer.

Y maldijo su propia debilidad.

Supo que la batalla se había terminado cuando el desgraciado la atrajo hacia él antes de que tocase el suelo, sólo para aprisionarla con una fuerza demoledora contra su cuerpo.

—¡Qué admirable, lo has intentado tanto! —la felicitó con una repugnante falsedad— ¡Estoy impresionado! ¡Una niña tan _débil _como tú esforzándose tanto!

Kochou sintió cómo cada hueso de su cuerpo sucumbía a un ritmo agonizante ante las fuerzas implacables del demonio. Iba a tener una muerte lenta y espantosa; quizá como la que sufrió Kanae… Con la diferencia de que los últimos brazos en los cuales reposaría, serían en los de ese asqueroso bastardo.

—¡No tienes el talento de tu hermana mayor, pero lo has hecho bien como cazadora de demonios! ¡Es un milagro que sigas con vida!

"_Maldito desgraciado_…".

—¡Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido! ¡Lo sabes, pero eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguir intentando! ¡Esto demuestra tanto la estupidez como las maravillas del ser humano!

"_Te maldeciré hasta la muerte_…".

—¡Sin lugar a dudas, eres digna de ser devorada! ¡Vivamos juntos por toda la eternidad!

"_Espero que te atragantes con mi veneno y te mueras, maldita sabandija_".

—¿Tus últimas palabras? Te escucho —le concedió el ser inmortal, haciendo gala de su falsa compasión.

El mero hecho de respirar con los pulmones perforados y llenos de sangre ya era una tarea sumamente dolorosa; tratar de hablar no haría más que empeorar el dolor generalizado que desmoronaba su cuerpo.

Pero no se quedaría con las ganas de maldecirlo si era lo único capaz de hacer en tales circunstancias.

—¡Vete al infierno! —bramó con la voz destrozada y su último aliento.

Douma incrementó la fuerza que ejercía contra su pequeño y maltrecho cuerpo. Sus huesos crujieron en una nota espantosa que jamás había escuchado provenir desde su interior; sintió sus órganos internos hacerse papilla de tal forma, que ni siquiera su voz consiguió escapar más allá de su garganta.

Podría haber muerto en ese mismo instante. Sabía muy bien que con un poco más de fuerza, su cuerpo se habría partido en dos y sus minutos de agonía serían menos duraderos.

Pero el bastardo tuvo cuidado de destrozarla sin llegar a matarla. No era diferente de los mocosos crueles de su infancia que encontraban entretenido arrancarle las alas a las mariposas para ver cómo se retorcían en el suelo.

"_Ahh_…". Todo se tornó muy oscuro de pronto. "_Si estoy recordando esto, es porque voy a morir_…".

Ya no veía nada. No oía nada, y habría deseado también ser incapaz de sentir el dolor infernal que consumía cada gramo de su ser.

Sabía que estaba siendo devorada…

Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer ahora, era rezar con todas sus fuerzas para que Kanao aprovechase su sacrificio y terminase el trabajo que ella no pudo realizar.

Esperó que su agonía acabara de consumirse en la más densa oscuridad, hasta que un destello cortó la negrura que la aprisionaba y la luz colmó con una potencia cegadora sus ojos.

—¿Eh? —Douma observó perplejo el tajo que prácticamente había dividido su cuerpo de lado a lado.

No tardó en localizar al responsable de su ejecución fallida, quien aterrizó con su presa unos metros más atrás.

Shinobu le miró apenas con sus párpados pesados. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

Aún así, evocó toda la que pudo recabar en ese instante para dedicarle una sonrisa débil.

—Llegas tarde… Tomioka-san…

La mirada que recibió en respuesta manifestaba a la perfección lo que aquello significaba para ambos… No existía palabra en el mundo que pudiese ilustrar una décima parte del desconsuelo que Giyuu le transmitió mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos.

No había nada que hacer por ella.

El dolor se esparció por su pecho como el más crudo de los venenos, y Shinobu derramó las lágrimas que él luchaba por retener.

Su promesa se apagaría junto con su vida, dejando tras de sí una estela de agonía demasiado intensa como para vivir con ella.

—Estábamos a punto de volvernos uno… _Devuélvemela_ —exigió el demonio, quien lamía con total descaro la sangre que había quedado salpicada en las alas del broche de mariposa.

Sus palabras, por lo visto, pudieron otorgarle al rostro del Pilar masculino la dureza suficiente como para regresarle una mirada cargada de la ira más _gélida_ y aguda.

—Ella no te pertenece, bastardo —su voz resonó calma, pero inyectada en un rencor dispuesto a ejecutarse.

Depositó en el suelo el cuerpo destrozado de la cazadora, junto con sus desgastados retazos de delicadeza antes de que ésta fuese congelada bajo las densas capas de ira que recubrieron su ser. Aún así, se tomó su tiempo, siempre insuficiente, para acariciar una vez más la piel de porcelana de la joven, quien sólo podía contemplarlo con una dolorosa disculpa escrita en sus ojos llorosos.

Su temblorosa caricia, así como la sonrisa afligida que obtuvo de ella, marcaría para siempre la última despedida que podrían dedicarse el uno al otro.

Y el ser conscientes de ello era lo que tornaba ese momento tan desgarradoramente insoportable.

—Eso está por verse —Douma dejó entrever una malicia burlona en la sonrisa que acababa de formar, y esa fue toda la señal que el cazador necesitó para arremeter contra él con la fuerza que a su compañera le faltó para cortarlo—. Veo que tus capacidades físicas están por encima de las de Shinobu-chan, ¡No está nada mal!

La Luna Superior dos apenas alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando su cara fue cortada en dos por el filo que destajó toda la parte superior de su mandíbula.

—_No pronuncies su nombre_.

La advertencia arrojada por el Pilar de Agua cobró un tono sombrío, así como su mirada. Douma pareció encontrar una jocosa diversión en la amenaza en cuanto su cabeza volvió a formarse.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estás celoso?! —exclamó con una notoria burla— ¿Acaso era tu novia o algo? Vaya, lo siento… No me interesa devorar hombres, pero puedo hacer una excepción para que vivas eternamente con ella si me lo pides.

Giyuu volvió a atacar de forma fugaz y precisa. La ira comenzaba a entremezclarse dolorosamente con la agonía de la pérdida que perforaba su pecho. Se desmoronaba por dentro ante cada paso que lo alejaba de ella; de sus últimos latidos… Debería estar acompañándola, otorgándole resguardo entre sus brazos para al menos poder despedirse de manera apropiada, en vez de perder el tiempo con un bastardo que acabaría matando de todas formas… Y sin embargo, _no podían permitírselo_.

No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza su mandíbula ante ese pensamiento. Se maldijo tanto…

Sabía perfectamente lo que aquellos minutos que desperdiciaba en la batalla significaban para ella, y el tener que dejarla agonizando en el piso en un momento como ese sólo hizo más profunda la brecha que le carcomía desde el pecho hasta la garganta. Desplegó contra su enemigo una incesante marea de ira congelada, obligándole a retroceder, a alejarse de la mujer que había destrozado como a un mero insecto.

Douma percibió con una sonrisa arrogante la estrategia que el Pilar efectuaba en su contra, y tras marcar distancia con un salto, aprovechó la oportunidad para echar sal sobre la herida.

—Qué considerado eres al alejarme de ella… Es una lástima que se muera allá, tan _lejos _y tan _sola_…

El demonio consiguió bloquear a tiempo con sus abanicos la contundente avalancha que se le vino encima. Por primera vez, la furia llegó a filtrarse por entre las gruesas capas de frialdad que cubrían al Pilar de Agua con una defensa absoluta y perfecta; y Douma aprovechó esa apertura para cercenarle el cuerpo con un profundo corte que cruzó todo su torso en diagonal.

El camino carmesí que trazó el cazador en su retroceso impregnó la madera y el agua del estanque. La Luna Superior degustó la sangre que escurría por su abanico, proclamando así su superioridad sobre el terreno.

—Los humanos son seres tan patéticos, todos son iguales… —volvió a manifestar, con aquél falso tono de simpatía—. De inmediato pierden la cabeza cuando deben asumir su triste mortalidad… —su sonrisa sobreactuada volvió a tomar su cara cuando extendió los brazos con solemnidad— ¡Es por eso que me dedico a salvarlos! ¡Así no tendrán que soportar nunca más la soledad ni ningún padecimiento!

—El único que debe asumir su mortalidad aquí eres tú.

—¿Hm? —Douma apenas fue consciente del momento en el que sus brazos se desprendieron y su cuerpo se tajeó a profundidad. La espontaneidad de los cortes le hizo procesar con rapidez que, aquella abertura que aprovechó en el cazador, fue la que le jugó en su contra al no notar que había sido alcanzado por su espada.

Una vez recobrada la calma aparente, Tomioka apuntó su espada hacia él con una respiración profunda. Sentía su cuerpo desgarrarse, abriéndose a través de su herida sangrante. Aún con ello, ignoró con todas sus fuerzas la agonía que le carcomía tanto por dentro como por fuera, y puso todo lo que le quedaba en ese movimiento decisivo con el que esperaba decapitarlo antes de que sus extremidades volviesen a formarse.

El veneno que continuamente le inyectó Kochou hasta el final, consiguió retrasar unos pocos segundos su regeneración. Debía aprovechar al máximo el esfuerzo que ella puso en debilitarlo, así se partiera en dos en el proceso.

—¡Giyuu-san!

La llegada repentina de Tanjirou junto con Kanao, sólo sirvió para generarle una brecha en el momento menos oportuno. Apenas alcanzaron a tocar el mango de sus respectivas espadas, cuando contemplaron incrédulos cómo las garras de la Luna Superior perforaban el pecho del ya agonizante Pilar.

Todos los sonidos se distorsionaron, difuminando los gritos y la risa burlona de Douma en uno solo. Sintió el impacto atravesar su cuerpo y arrancar sus últimos resabios de vida, marcando el final de la batalla. El demonio que Kochou se había esmerado tanto en derrotar, sonreía al salirse con la suya frente a las narices de su nueva víctima, quien por nada del mundo podía permitirse el fallarle a su compañera.

"_No, ¡No!, ¡NO!_".

Sus ojos, marcados por las enrojecidas venas que los colmaban, se abrieron con horror e impotencia ante la mera idea del fracaso.

Si decaía en ese momento, sería el fin de todo. De la última voluntad de Shinobu, de su venganza, y probablemente de las jóvenes vidas que, desde el fondo, corrían con desesperación hacia su encuentro.

No podía partir sin haber cumplido con el deber que se le fue heredado por el Pilar de Insecto. ¡No cuando perdió la oportunidad de acompañarla para finalizar la batalla a la que entregó su vida!

Debía acabar con él, aunque su cuerpo se desgarrara entero por el esfuerzo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, aunque los brazos se le desprendieran y las piernas le pesaran como el plomo.

Se lo debía, o de lo contrario no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara cuando se encontrasen del otro lado.

Investido por el dolor de ese fugaz pensamiento, apretó la empuñadura de su espada con tanta fuerza que no volvió a sentir sus dedos. Ya no tenía manera de alejarse o concretar una nueva maniobra que le permitiese alcanzarlo sin terminar de partirse en el proceso; debía apostarlo todo a los últimos restos de fuerza que fue capaz de evocar.

Aprovechó el impulso con el que ya venía para, al fin, incrustar la hoja contra su detestable cuello y cercenarlo, grabándose a fuego en la retina la forma en la que la sonrisa condescendiente de aquella escoria se fue borrando en una mueca de sorpresa total.

—¡Giyuu-san!

—¡Sensei! —Kanao rebasó a Tanjirou, quien se lanzó a socorrer al caído Pilar de Agua para evitar que se ahogase con su propia sangre en el suelo.

Mientras el cuerpo de Douma se desintegraba en medio del caos, la desesperación tomaba a Kanao con una gran impotencia al darse cuenta de que su maestra, _su amada hermana_, ya había partido.

—¡Giyuu-san, resiste, por favor! —Tanjirou fue el primero en ser desbordado por las lágrimas. Era muy evidente que por el tipo de lesiones que tenía, no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo en ese estado.

—Tanjirou —su voz se había transformado en un hilo rasposo que apenas se oía—. Llévame… llévame con ella… —le solicitó, sabiéndose incapaz de trasladarse por su propia cuenta en su situación actual.

El joven cazador pareció mostrarse confundido en una primera instancia, mas luego, los llantos desconsolados de Kanao le contagiaron con un pesar todavía más profundo.

—Shinobu-san ya no…

—Quiero morir a su lado.

La petición tan directa y quebrantada del Pilar de Agua atravesó al pelirrojo con un dolor tajante… Tanjirou sabía perfectamente el destino que le deparaba a Tomioka, pero el hecho de que él mismo lo manifestase en palabras hacía que la realidad le abofeteara de la manera más cruda posible.

Sin decir nada más, se tragó sus sollozos para así poder trasladarlo hacia la dirección solicitada, soportando el peso de su superior sobre uno de sus hombros para llevarlo casi a rastras. Nunca unos quince pasos resquebrajaron tanto su alma como los que ahora caminaba. La imagen de Kochou reposando inerte en el suelo, los llantos de Kanao y el intenso aroma a sangre que desprendía todo el lugar, le impedían detener la corriente de sus propias lágrimas, sin saber que sólo serían las primeras de muchas otras que debería derramar durante esa noche.

Ayudado por el más joven, Giyuu consiguió recostarse a su lado. Poca cabida tenían las interrogantes ajenas acerca del cariño profesado en esa sutil caricia que depositó sobre la mejilla pálida de la mariposa. Las heridas que martirizaban su cuerpo entero dejaron de importarle en cuanto pudo reposar junto a ella.

Incluso si había llegado tarde para anunciarle su victoria, el minúsculo consuelo que le supuso ejecutar satisfactoriamente su última voluntad anestesió de forma parcial el dolor que laceraba su alma.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con una profunda tristeza al contemplarla a través su vista borrosa… Desde hacía mucho había asumido que la promesa pactada no eran más que delirios ingenuos que se desvanecerían en la nada; pero a pesar de todo _le dolía tanto_ no haber podido concretarla…

En verdad habría querido vivir ese idílico futuro que alguna vez se juraron crear, acompañándose en cada paso.

—Lo logré, Kochou… —la vida se apagaba de los ojos opacos del cazador, así como el tono de su voz, transformado involuntariamente en un susurro débil y entrecortado por la falta de fuerzas—. Ahora pue… des… descansar en paz…

Ahora podía irse con ella, ¿verdad?... Después de darlo todo y obligarse a ir más allá de sus propios límites, había ganado, tan siquiera, el derecho de permanecer a su lado en el otro mundo. ¿_Verdad_?...

Tanjirou secó con impotencia sus lágrimas, buscando las manos de Kanao en un vano intento por mitigar sus sollozos incontenibles. Puso todo su esfuerzo en acallarse tanto como le fue posible para no estropear la despedida de una relación que hasta ese momento desconocía.

—Tanjirou… Kanao…

Ambos pares de ojos atravesaron el manto acuoso de sus lágrimas para fijarse en el rostro ensangrentado de Giyuu y escuchar su último legado.

—Pase… lo que pase… ustedes de… ben… ponerle fin a esto… —las palabras apenas brotaban interrumpidamente por entre la tos sangrienta que agrandaba las proporciones del charco rojo bajo su cuerpo.

—Giyuu-san —el joven intentó pedirle que no hablara, que entendía su mensaje… Pero la mirada debilitada que le dedicó el Pilar le hizo desistir de manifestarlo en voz alta.

—Deben… acabar con e… llos… sin importar qué… —el estremecimiento que tomó su cuerpo ante el nuevo ataque de tos terminó por sacudir con un aturdimiento absoluto sus sentidos. Llegó a escuchar a la lejanía el eco de las voces de los jóvenes a quien encomendó su última voluntad que, sin llegar a transmitirla completa, se vería interrumpida por la oscuridad más densa y pesada en la que se vio consumido jamás…

* * *

… Su rostro prácticamente hablaba sin necesidad de exponer en palabras el hastío contenido en cada pensamiento. Sabía lo que significaba su presencia en la sala de profesores, a esa hora en particular, interrumpiendo su almuerzo.

—¿Ahora qué? —espetó con sequedad. No tenía caso protestar ni emplear la lógica con ella; sólo esperaba sin ninguna expectativa a que su estudiante le presentase el bendito papel con la justificación del día.

—¡Brucelosis! —expuso la joven, con toda la frescura del mundo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?... —Tomioka farfulló arrastrando con el mayor desgano del mundo cada palabra, dignándose al fin a tomar el papel ofrecido por las manos ajenas para fijarse exactamente en lo que había puesto.

—Ara~ ¿no lo sabes? Estuve investigando y resulta que es una de las muchas enfermedades que puedes contraer en la India~

—Tú ni siquiera has ido a la India —refutó con el mismo desgano cuando sus ojos azules se alzaron de la hoja para volver a mirarla.

—Ni tú, y aún así estuviste incapacitado toda la semana por un virus estomacal. Esas cosas pasan~ —Shinobu se limitó a encogerse de hombros con total simpleza, obligando así a su maestro a finalizar con un suspiro esa ridícula pantomima que llevaba a cabo cada receso antes de educación física.

A decir verdad, Giyuu ya había desistido de su idea de obligarla a correr… ella no movía un dedo a no ser que fuese para fastidiarlo de alguna manera. Desde que obtuvo su puesto como maestro de educación física, la chica lo buscaba religiosamente a la hora del almuerzo para plantarle una excusa nueva que le permitiese escaquearse. Ya ni se esforzaba por fingir sus supuestas enfermedades; sólo le arrojaba el justificante en la cara y pasaba de su clase con toda la comodidad del mundo…

Las ventajas de tener familiares médicos y el sello oficial a la mano para validar cualquier disparate que se le ocurriese poner en la hoja…

—Sólo vete y déjame terminar mis fideos —harto ya de soportar su sonrisa impune y victoriosa, Tomioka se giró hacia su escritorio para soplar una vez más el humo que manaba de su nutritivo y envidiable recipiente de _maruchan_ a medio comer.

—¡Me alegra que nos entendamos, senpai! —volvió a soltar ella con el mismo tono jocoso que tan irritante se le hacía al desdichado sujeto.

—Soy tu profesor ahora —farfulló sin mirarla, a medio sorber sus fideos. Podría haber desistido de obligarla a participar de _una sola_ de sus clases, pero jamás dejaba de recordarle el título por el cual debía llamarle.

—¡Como digas, _sen-pai~_!

Giyuu cortó los fideos con sus dientes, dejando que el manojo restante se hundiera en el agua saborizada como lo hacía su dignidad cada vez que llevaban a cabo esas reuniones.

Por lo menos, ella lucía feliz al aspirar su irritación. Lo suficiente como para apiadarse al fin y dar media vuelta, permitiéndole terminar su comida de plástico en paz.

—Oh, Kochou —Sabito saludó a la susodicha cuando topó con ella en el umbral de la puerta. La joven le dedicó un cordial saludo antes de revolotear con la sutileza de una mariposa, generando en él una media sonrisa que rayaba entre la compasión y la burla cuando su vista se fijó en su colega más al fondo—. ¿Ahora qué dijo que tenía?

Giyuu se limitó a responderle con un silencioso encogimiento de hombros que aclaraba su determinación a no volver a tocar el tema. Vació el resto de los fideos instantáneos en su boca junto con el caldo para asegurarse de acabar en el tiempo establecido.

—Te va a hacer mal comer tantas sopas instantáneas —el maestro tomó asiento en otra silla cercana, para luego estirarse y aflojar la tensión acumulada en sus hombros—. No volveré a arrastrarte a la clínica si te colapsas de nuevo —advirtió, deshaciendo posteriormente su expresión en una mueca más jocosa—, a menos de que quieras ir a visitar a Kanae-san a la enfermería —sugirió. Como era de esperar, todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada de reclamo contenida en aquellos ojos azules.

—Los fideos instantáneos son fáciles de digerir —resolvió, tan escueto como siempre. Arrugó el envase para desecharlo en el cesto más cercano cuando se puso de pie para partir.

—Se supone que los pongas a correr a ellos, no que lo hagas tú también.

—Hoy me quedaré más tarde entrenando a Tanjirou. Necesitaré una comida ligera para correr con él.

—No te sobreesfuerces —le recordó el maestro de cabellos anaranjados. Tomioka le dedicó una respuesta silenciosa con su mirada. Entendía el motivo de su inquietud.

—No lo haré.

Sus pasos al partir le hicieron descender a la inmensidad del patio de deportes con el que contaba la escuela. Todavía quedaba algo de tiempo antes de iniciar sus lecciones, el cual usualmente lo dedicaba a verificar que todos los insumos que requiriese en el día estuviesen en perfecto estado.

La academia Ubuyashiki era bien conocida por el altísimo presupuesto dedicado a las actividades extraescolares y el deporte en particular; no era de extrañar que la bodega destinada a almacenar los implementos de las diversas disciplinas estuviese siempre a rebalsar pese a la enormidad del sitio. El espacio comenzaba a quedarse pequeño a raíz de la incorporación de los nuevos clubes que surgían cada año, y la convivencia vecinal del área compartida entre uno y otro era uno de los mayores desafíos para él… _Odiaba el desorden_ y la indisciplina con la que algunos estudiantes desparramaban sus instrumentos en vez de apilarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

No era la primera vez que encontraba regadas en el suelo las espadas del club de kendo, que constituían un peligroso estorbo para quien pasase a oscuras o distraído por la bodega.

Su alma de anciano, como diría Kochou, le hizo brotar de sus labios un suspiro pesado, así como un refunfuño mental acerca de la irresponsabilidad de "los jóvenes de ahora". Él siempre había sido extraordinariamente disciplinado, incluso desde sus tiempos de estudiante… Y ver a diario el desdén con el que los alumnos actuales trataban aquellas espadas, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Más cuando él mismo había sido miembro ejemplar del club en sus años de secundaria.

Apiló con paciencia y cuidado cada una de las espadas en su respectivo lugar, admirando a detalle los rasgos gastados de la que aún sostenía. El volver a tener una espada entre sus manos le traía un incómodo sentimiento de nostalgia…

Desde muy joven sintió una conexión especial con el arte del kendo. Sus instructores elogiaban sus capacidades innatas para dominar las mejores técnicas y sobresalir como un destacado espadachín con un gran futuro por delante… Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los años y sus oponentes caían como moscas, los retos se acabaron para él, así como la sensación de avanzar hacia una meta que no lograba nunca vislumbrar…

¿Qué era lo que tanto pretendía lograr convirtiéndose en el mejor espadachín? La adrenalina ansiosa que le hacía vibrar cada célula del cuerpo antes de cada enfrentamiento acababa disipándose como la niebla en la oscuridad al obtener el mismo resultado fácil y rápido en cada una de ellos.

De alguna manera, sus oponentes no representaban ese _algo_ que sentía debía perseguir con tanta desesperación. Blandía su espada por costumbre, a sabiendas de que simplemente perseguía un fantasma que quizá no llegaría a existir jamás, y su insatisfacción no haría más que crecer, desparramando con más presencia el dolor de una melancolía que no parecía saciarse con nada.

El kendo acabó dejándole un vacío cada vez más grande al punzarlo con esa desesperante añoranza que no hacía más que añadirle peso a su espada. Acabó abandonándolo para dedicarse del todo a la carrera deportiva que le abriría las puertas a un sinnúmero de torneos y triunfos destacables en el mundo del atletismo a una temprana edad.

No esperó destacarse tanto en un área tan distinta a su zona de confort. En un principio, empezó a correr para escapar de su insatisfacción permanente y el vacío de una motivación que le afligía con su ausencia. Corría para alejarse de la nostalgia que le perseguía para atormentarlo sin motivo y sin final aparente. Y así siguió corriendo, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más.

Al final, hiciera lo que hiciera, sus pasos siempre lo retornaban al mismo sitio, y a esas mismas espadas que merecían descansar solemnemente dispuestas en su lugar asignado.

No se retiró de la bodega sino hasta haberse asegurado de que cada una de ellas durmiese en perfecto orden; y una vez saciada su pequeña compulsión, podía dedicarse de lleno a _exprimir_ a los de tercero hasta que se desmayasen en el patio.

—Hoy haremos un circuito militar para entrenar a fondo cada músculo del cuerpo —había dictaminado con su expresión impávida habitual, inmune al horror y a los pensamientos suicidas que sudaban por el rostro de cada uno de sus estudiantes.

—¡S-sensei! ¿No es demasiado extremo? —se atrevió a refutar uno de ellos, apoyado por el pensamiento colectivo de todo el resto que ya sentían sus piernas desfallecer como gelatina al sol con sólo imaginarlo.

—En absoluto. Yo mismo practico ese circuito tres veces cada mañana. Y si yo puedo, ustedes también.

"_¡Nosotros no somos unas malditas máquinas recargables como usted, maldición!",_ llegaron a manifestar varias de las víctimas al unísono entre sus pensamientos, a sabiendas de que no podrían expresarlo más allá del tono azulado que les subía por el rostro.

—¡Comiencen!

El pitido de ese silbato infernal marcó el inicio del reinado de terror al que fueron sometidos los estudiantes durante los _extensos e interminables_ cuarenta minutos que duraba su clase. Tomioka parecía estar empeñado en hacer crecer las plantas en la pista a costa del sudor de sus alumnos, los cuales prácticamente huyeron arrastrándose si es que sus piernas temblorosas no les permitieron ponerse en pie para buscar refugio al finalizar la lección. Nadie quería permanecer un minuto más allá de lo establecido en esa pista; no fuese que su estimado profesor quisiera extenderles la agonía con una nueva ronda de ejercicios militares…

—Cielos, eres incapaz de recapacitar incluso con las quejas semanales de los padres, ¿verdad? —Kochou se aproximó con su sonrisa fresca como una lechuga hacia donde él se hallaba recogiendo los conos del suelo. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer remarcaban la tonalidad hipnótica del púrpura que sólo poseían sus ojos.

Él apartó la mirada y prosiguió con su trabajo.

—Lo dices como si los hubiese sobre explotado.

—¡Lo haces cada vez que sales a la pista! —se burló ella con su inseparable tono irónico, aunque por lo menos tuvo la gentileza de ayudarle con la labor de recolección de obstáculos dispuestos en el área—. Luego no preguntes por qué te llaman "el profesor demonio".

—No soy un demonio —siseó, sin despegar su mirada del cono que recogía. Su ceño se fruncía involuntariamente cada vez que era llamado de esa manera; siempre había sentido una terrible aversión por esa palabra en particular, y sentía que su carga era excesiva para catalogarlo por exigir algo de disciplina.

A Kochou pareció divertirle la seriedad con la que refutó su apodo.

—Debes empezar a dejar de tomarte todo a modo literal, senpai —tuvo la necesidad de explicar, mientras acompañaba sus pasos hasta la bodega para almacenar cada uno de los elementos en su sitio. Le hacía algo de gracia contemplar esa discreta compulsión que él tenía por dejar todo perfectamente organizado al finalizar el día, y aguardó en silencio a que acabase para volver a acercarse a él—. Ahora que ya saciaste tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, quiero mostrarte algo.

—Yo no tengo ningún trastorno —obviando el punto principal en el mensaje de la chica, Giyuu se giró a mirarla con su insípido reclamo habitual, que no hizo más que incrementar en cuanto se vio jalado de un brazo por un agarre impertinente que ignoraba todo sentido de espacio personal y respeto a la autoridad escolar.

—Sólo sígueme y sabrás por qué debes ver esto~ Con algo de suerte llegaremos a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué?

Una vez alcanzado el lateral del edificio, Shinobu le indicó con una señal que guardase silencio y se asomara con discreción por la esquina de éste. Giyuu le dirigió una mirada saturada de justificada sospecha, si tomaba en cuenta la costumbre que tenía su estudiante por transformar cualquier situación normal en una altamente incómoda con sus manipulaciones psicológicas y bromas de mal gusto.

¿Qué tramaba ahora? ¿Acaso había fabricado alguna clase de laxante con el cual embaucar a una posible víctima?... No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, después de todo. Lo único que le motivó a asomarse fue la posibilidad de salvar del peligro a algún ingenuo que hubiese podido caer en una de sus artimañas.

En el peor de los escenarios, llegó a imaginar que la presa seleccionada sería alguno de los bravucones del salón que tanto incordiaban al resto del alumnado, pero no esperó jamás encontrar a su discípulo estrella como centro del misterioso plan.

—¿Qué se supone que estás…

—Shhhh —la joven demandó silencio apenas le oyó protestar—. Parece que llegamos a tiempo, así que no los interrumpas.

Ese "los" le hizo caer en cuenta de que Kanao confabulaba junto con ella en aquél misterioso plan.

Tomioka entrecerró los ojos para agudizar la mirada, deseando apreciar mejor los detalles en la escena entorpecidos por la lejanía. Pero más allá de su esfuerzo, todo lo que pudo corroborar fue un sonrojo intenso en el rostro de la chica, quien trasladaba con inquietud y un indiscreto nerviosismo su mirada de Tanjirou hacia el suelo.

Tal y como lo veía, parecían llevar así un buen rato… Conocía lo suficiente sus personalidades como para adivinar que Kanao era demasiado tímida como para hablar y enunciar una sola palabra, así como Tanjirou era siempre tan amable como para permitirle tomarse el día completo si eso la ayudaba a tomar la determinación que necesitaba.

Y eso era un enorme problema para él, que debía aprovechar la tarde para entrenarlo.

Su primer impulso fue el de erguirse para emerger a la escena y rescatar a su pupilo de allí, pero el agarre firme de la mano femenina contra su brazo lo detuvo en seco.

Kochou había adivinado su línea de pensamientos, y su mirada le dedicó una advertencia con la suficiente contundencia como para hacerle retornar a su lugar sin protestar.

—Kanao… humm… —Tanjirou aplacó el picor nervioso que le sentía trepar por toda la nuca ante el mutismo y los sonrojos intensos de su compañera. Ella lo había citado en la parte trasera de la escuela para hablarle sobre algo… _Desde hacía media hora_. Y no es que quisiera apresurarla; su paciencia era infinita de ser necesaria… Pero no era el caso con la de Tomioka, que en cualquier momento se aproximaría para cumplir con el horario del entrenamiento.

—E-espera —balbuceó con un susurro tembloroso. La prisa que percibió en él por un momento pareció darle ese impulso que necesitaba para expresarle el motivo de su encuentro después de clases, pero las palabras que tan próximas se encontraban a escapar por su garganta, al parecer se le atoraron y retrocedieron humildemente a su lugar de origen con una vergonzosa frustración enrojeciendo el rostro de la chica.

Una vez más, se había acobardado en el momento clave y extendido de manera indeterminada el tiempo que lo mantendría allí retenido.

Tomioka suspiró al comprender al fin lo que estaba pasando. Decidió mejor acomodarse en su sitio con desinterés, sabiendo que Kochou no lo dejaría partir hasta que su queridísima prima se dignara al fin a confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué no vas a apoyar a Tanjirou? —le susurró, casi como si le ofendiera su aburrimiento.

—Este es un momento privado entre ellos dos, no deberías estar espiándolos como si leyeras un manga shoujo.

—No estamos espiando, nos aseguramos de darle ánimos a Kanao para que se anime a expresar sus sentimientos.

El plural no le pasó desapercibido, a lo que la perpetradora señaló con una inclinación de su cabeza hacia una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores, donde Kanae se encargaba de filmar atentamente cada minuto de aquella prolongada confesión, cual _paparazzi_ empecinado en inmiscuirse hasta en los pensamientos más profundos de sus presas.

—_Ustedes dos_… —abrumado por la pena ajena, el profesor no tuvo más remedio que llevarse una mano a la cara, compadeciéndose de la pobre Kanao por tener que lidiar con unas primas tan entrometidas.

—Oh, silencio. Parece que ahí viene —Shinobu se agazapó cual gato al percibir movimiento en la escena.

—T-Tanjirou —el repentino llamado de Kanao, quien había conseguido hacerse con una nerviosa desesperación, le hizo reevaluar a Giyuu su clasificación de "manga shoujo" a "dorama coreano" al sentir el dramatismo que el nuevo gesto le había inyectado al ambiente.

—¿S-sí? —el susodicho fue eventualmente contagiado por los nervios que sentía manar de ella. Una gota de sudor trazó un recorrido tenso por toda su cara ante la expectativa.

Kanao respiró hondo, fijó su mirada temblorosa en él y tomó impulso para hablar…

… Sólo para que sus agallas murieran en el instante que trató de decir esas simples dos palabras.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me puedo ir? —Giyuu no soportaba más ser espectador de tan vergonzoso espectáculo, por no decir que aquello tenía toda la pinta de prolongarse hasta la noche.

—¿Cómo eres tan insensible? ¿Qué Tanjirou no es como tu hijo?

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —su indignación le burbujeaba por cada poro de su insípida cara.

—¡Me gustas!

La repentina declaración que resonó al fondo los dejó perplejos a ambos. Shinobu asomó casi medio cuerpo antes de retornar a su escondite para recriminarle a su contrariado cómplice por distraerla.

—¡Aaanngh! ¡Me hiciste perder el momento clave! —farfulló entre susurros frustrados, que no dudó en descargar en una lluvia interminable de pinchazos propinados con sus dedos.

—_Yo ni siquiera quería venir_ —su nivel de hastío para ese entonces ya se filtraba libremente a través de su mirada, dotando así de cierta personalidad a su imperturbable parálisis facial.

Por fortuna, la confesión y los sonrojos intensos de los dos involucrados quedaron registrados a detalle en la filmación aérea de Kanae, quien no dejó de grabar sino hasta que el joven aceptó con una nerviosa alegría los sentimientos de su compañera.

¡Nunca en la vida habría contemplado una declaración de amor tan pura y bella como esa! Y satisfecha ante el resultado, la enfermera guardó su celular como si se tratase de su mejor secreto.

Habría pensado que su hermana obtuvo un mejor vistazo de los hechos al contemplarlos desde casi la primera fila, hasta que se percató de la pequeña disputa unilateral que parecía estar ejerciendo contra su frustrado colega.

—Cielos… —Kanae exhaló con cierto pesar. La escena la distrajo lo suficiente como para notar demasiado tarde que la recién conformada pareja había optado por doblar en esa misma esquina, sin darle siquiera una oportunidad de avisarle a los dos mirones para prevenirles de lo inevitable.

Reprimiendo el aliento con ambas manos dispuestas sobre su boca, la mujer observó con un contenido pánico el inminente encuentro.

—¿Giyuu-sensei?

—¿Nee-san?

El llamado interrogante de ambos jóvenes los atrapó en el instante preciso en el que Tomioka decidió rodear por las muñecas a su insolente estudiante para que dejase de apuñalarlo.

Si ya de por sí la situación era mala, ahora sin duda se veía _peor_.

Shinobu no tenía excusa que le valiese para escabullirse de lo obvio que resultaba aquél asunto. Se valió de una fingida sonrisa que falló en disfrazar la vergüenza de tener que encarar a su prima y al ahora novio de ésta, tras ser descubierta en el acto.

Cómo hubiese deseado tener la misma insensibilidad social de su contrario, siempre listo para demostrar su ineptitud con una inmutabilidad envidiable.

—Tanjirou, si ya terminaste, podemos dar inicio al entrenamiento.

—¿E-eh? ¿Ahora?

—Oh, por favor… —Kochou se llevó una mano a la cara ante la ocurrencia de su maestro. ¡De verdad era insensible como una maldita piedra!—. Lee el ambiente, senpai —tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para incorporarse apenas sus muñecas fueron liberadas, ablandando sus facciones lo suficiente como para dedicarle un gesto más amable a la pareja—. Estoy segura de que Tomioka-senpai ha quedado _tan conmovido_ que está dispuesto a cederte la tarde para que la disfrutes junto con Kanao.

—¿Por qué haría… —la habilidosa mano de su estudiante alcanzó a callarle la boca con un agarre firme que amenazaba con empeorar si insistía en terminar su frase.

—¡¿De verdad?! —ingenuo ante todo el panorama, el rostro de Tanjirou se iluminó lleno de felicidad— ¡Muchas gracias, sensei!

Giyuu, a pesar de todo, habría querido protestar, pero las reverencias agradecidas de su pupilo le hicieron terminar de desistir con un suspiro. Fue el último en ponerse de pie, investido en una débil aura de derrota cuando los tres pares de ojos realzaron con más énfasis la petición silenciosa.

—… Disfruten su día, pero asegúrense de regresar temprano a sus casas y eviten cualquier comportamiento inapropiado.

—¡Entendido! —el joven estudiante pasó por alto el verdadero significado de lo que Tomioka consideraba apropiado o no, pero de todos modos un permiso como el que le había otorgado era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar. Entrelazó su mano con la de su ahora novia, y tras intercambiar unos discretos sonrojos que aún flotaban vergonzosamente entre ambos, alzó su mano libre para despedirse—. Prometo esforzarme el doble mañana, ¡Nos vemos!

—Diviértanse~ —Shinobu despidió a ambos con una muy alegre sonrisa, conmovida ante las muestras tan puras de cariño a las que su maestro parecía ser inmune. Hubo una nota de reclamo en su voz cuando lo sintió dar media vuelta con toda la intención de irse—. Senpai, en serio necesitas mejorar unas cuántas habilidades sociales.

—Mis habilidades están bien —contradijo como ya era costumbre. Esperó un rato en el que guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, antes de girarse a mirarla—. ¿Regresas a tu casa?

La vio recoger su bolso de entre los matorrales y asentir con su habitual sonrisa.

No era necesario agregar más nada; echaron a andar juntos, a una distancia prudencial que pudiese conferirle a ambos el suficiente espacio personal como para eludir cualquier posible malinterpretación de quien estuviese mirando.

No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero incluso desde sus tiempos de estudiante, había tomado la costumbre de acompañar a la joven en el trayecto a su casa… Sentía una ineludible necesidad de caminar con ella y asegurarse él mismo de dejarla en el resguardo de su hogar, sabiendo que de no hacerlo, la preocupación le atormentaría a tal grado de llegar a escribirle un mensaje por la noche para preguntar si había llegado bien.

Le frustraba sentirse esclavo de tales sentimientos, pues ni con Makomo había llegado a tener tal grado de sobreprotección como para tomarse tantas molestias. Prefirió buscar una explicación en el hecho de que Shinobu era tan pequeña y frágil, que fácilmente podría ocurrirle algo en el camino. Y si bien su amiga de la infancia también cumplía con tales características, ella contaba con el resguardo incondicional de Sabito.

Él sabía que Kanae no siempre salía a la misma hora que su hermana. Las actividades del club cuando era estudiante solían atrasarla mucho, y ahora que trabajaba, debía quedarse haciendo horas extra algunos días, con lo cual él había optado por ser el Sabito de la Kochou menor para sentirse más tranquilo con su propia consciencia.

—No me iré a ningún lado, senpai. No necesitas mirarme de forma tan intensa~.

El comentario burlista de su joven estudiante disolvió sus pensamientos más rápido que el ácido. Giyuu ocultó su desconcierto detrás de su habitual semblante estoico.

—No te estaba mirando —sólo para enfatizar sus palabras, fijó su vista en el camino y se procuró mantenerla en esa misma posición durante el tramo restante.

La oyó reír de forma grácil y discreta. Habría sido más fácil de sobrellevar el silencio que se estableció después, de no ser por el impertinente rugido de su estómago, que claramente despertó malhumorado ante el engaño de unos miserables fideos instantáneos.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar en casa? —sugirió al oírle, para sorpresa suya, sin rastros de malicia o burla en sus palabras.

—No es apropiado.

—Oh vamos, con la cantidad de veces que has venido a cenar…

—Soy tu profesor ahora —le recordó.

—No tienes que visitarme a mí, basta con decir que visitas a tu compañera de trabajo~… Además_, nee-san_ _preparará salmón_.

La propuesta sugerente del salmón fue suficiente para seducirlo. Shinobu lo supo al ver cómo parecieron brillarle los ojos en cuanto mencionó el plato de la noche.

—Podría quedarme un rato… —sucumbió derrotado, observando esta vez cómo la menor festejaba su victoria con una sonrisa satisfecha y un tenue rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Quizá no debía pensar demasiado sobre los límites exagerados que se auto imponía. Sólo era otra visita casual, en otro recorrido casual que realizaba al final del día. Aún distaba de considerar sus acciones como algo inapropiado, siempre y cuando recordase mantener a raya el impulso estúpido de querer tomarle de la mano.

Decidió apartar su vista de ella para alejarse de tales pensamientos, acrecentados quizá tras presenciar la escena amorosa a la que se vio arrastrado contra su voluntad.

Sólo sería otro día normal, que se repetiría mañana en otra rutina perpetuamente tranquila.

* * *

**Y esa vendría a ser la idea general del fic. Pensaba yo que era muy original, hasta que algunos comentarios de mi fic principal dieron justo en el clavo con esta idea y me di cuenta de que quizá no era tan original como imaginé en un principio XDD**

**Como ya dije, esto surgió de manera más improvisada que mi fic anterior. Normalmente intento tener establecidos los primeros dos o tres capítulos y varias ideas antes de mandarme con una publicación, pero esto está más o menos en el aire, así que espero al menos haber retratado con una mediana claridad las bases principales del argumento en este primer vistazo.**

**Aún así, intentaré darle más prioridad a mis otros dos fics antes de seguir avanzando con este, así que pasará algún tiempo antes de que actualice.**

**Si les ha gustado la idea, no olviden mencionarlo en los comentarios. Así sabré si vale la pena continuarlo o cerrarlo como one-shot.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
